


What Do You Believe In?

by intaspend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Almost all of the Relationships are background Relationships, Born Again or well itll be explained better in the Fic, I'm sort of mean, It's Explained inside, John's the narrator, Kids Still have their powers, Major character death - Freeform, Majorly slow, More - Freeform, Multi, Polled Fic, Sadstuck, Suicide, after SBURB, but im not sure what to but, oh TW, slow going, you choose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intaspend/pseuds/intaspend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's gone to shit. If your not curious about how it got there your probablt not going to click on this Fic. John reluctantly narrates his story through a game. Though Warning, without you guy's opinions the fic shall not go on So either read on or dont.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings and Explanations

**Author's Note:**

> #totally forgot disclaimer, nothingsmine

I never quite believed it was worth it little did I know what I believed didn't matter in the end I was right, but it didn't matter it never mattered, nothing ever would again. War, Love, Peace, Hate, it all happend it was all dramatic and in the end it just didn't matter. Huh? Your curious about what happened huh. Damn I really don't want to talk about it... How about a game? you versus me eh? I write a bit until I come to a choice I made, then you comment which choice you want, you choose the right one, the choice i made and i continue the story as it happened before week by week, if i get enough votes that is. If you choose wrong I'll continue the story however I want making things up how I wanted them to go then at the end of my made up story, I'll ask you where you messed up every wrong choice ill go back and continue from the place you picked (pick by popular vote) and do it again, who knows you might enjoy it, sounds fun to me. Lets start with where it really started. In the next chapter, of course.


	2. Chapter one

It was after the game, after it all and all i wanted was to hang out with all my friends humans, trolls, parents, all of them were my friends by then so i rented an ice skating rink and was headed there when of all things i got mugged. i dont even know how it happened one second i had my stuff and the next i was dying and i didnt stabbed through the middle, again. I hate dying I really do. But it was happening and i caught a glimpse of my killer, it was unbelivebly, ME. Or well at least someone who looks exactly like me I took about half a second and then i died I came back to life stumbled to the ice rink and got called crazy. Oh joy how I love being called crazy they probably didnt mean it that way and i pretended not to take it that way but still it sucked, especially because... no i'm not going to talk about that this isn't about that. We had fun skated around I fell on my butt at least 15 times hilariously Dirk couldn't even stand up and Dave didn't even try, weirdly Gamzee was the best, he was doing pirouttes by the time we left. Karkat just kind of stood stifly right in the middle of the rink until Terezi skated by and grabbed him, spinning him around and he spinned all over the place, he was the reason i fell over the tenth time. Aradia and Sollux just did circles around the rink, and Eridan didn't show. Feferi only stayed for five minutes because she had a date. Vriska was almost as good as Gamzee but it was hard to tell because they were constantly updoing each other but mostly Vriska just did figure 8's, Tavros just clung to the rail except when Vriska grabbed him and made him skate a bit nepeta just sat on Equius's shoulders while he skated around. Kanaya did neat little figure eights with Rose by her side me and Jade caught up while Roxy tried to help Dirk skate who was determined to skate, Jake was trying to keep up with Gamzee but failing and falling every two feet shouting ADVENTURE every time he got up until Gamzee picked him up. Jane was also helping Dirk, Roxy on one side Jane on the other it was a pretty funny sight to see. Vriska was arm in arm with Tavros and he was finally skating confidently it was a beautiful pair. Gamzee still hadn't set Jake down and Jade had skated over to help him.  
So my first choice won't be so important which will probably make it irritating when you find out if you choose the wrong one but we'll see.  
Choice one  
I leave go try to find that kid that looks like me when i was thirteen, figure out what's going on or  
Choice two  
Do i go rescue Dave

**Author's Note:**

> put one or two in the comments to choose, along with whatever else you want to say


End file.
